


Best Quiznaking Christmas Ever!

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Crushes, F/M, Mistletoe, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and, having been forced to take some downtime, Pidge decides the garrison needs at least a Christmas tree.  She enlists in Keith's help, which has absolutely nothing to do with her crush on him...not one thing.  Nada.  Honest...





	Best Quiznaking Christmas Ever!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some_Cookie_Crumbz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cookie_Crumbz/gifts).



> This work is part of @Piixiefawn's Kidgemas Secret Santa over on tumblr, created for @some-cookie-crumbz! Merry Kidgemas! I hope you enjoy!

_‘You really think this is a good idea?’_

_‘Are you kidding?It’s the best idea!’_

_‘I just don’t think…’_

_‘You’re not meant to think, Keith, just do as I tell you!’_

_‘Which part of this is fun?’_

_‘All of it!’_

 

Keith sighed as he narrowly avoided being slapped in the face with a branch, again.The garrison was a hive of activity, everyone had a job to do, other than himself and Pidge that is.He had finished his tasks early and she had been ordered to take some time off, Sam even going so far as to confiscate her laptop.She wasn’t happy about it, but she decided to make the most of it.It was almost Christmas Day and she thought the place was missing holiday cheer.Keith didn’t want to burst her bubble, it was nice to see her obsessing over something other than research or tech, and seeing her so excited reminded him of how adorable she was.Not that he thought she was adorable.Not at all.Not that he thought about her when he woke up and went to sleep, not that he would smile while he worked as he remembered something she had said, not that he loved the way she stuck her tongue out when she was doing something tricky that didn’t involve technology.Like now.She was walking backwards and carrying the top of the Christmas tree they had “acquired”, trying to avoid the furniture in the rec room where she had decided was the perfect place for them to set up as a surprise.Her tongue on her lips made him think of two things.Firstly, obviously, that she was cute, including the way she was scrunching her nose to try and push her glasses back up her face without her hands as they steamed up; and secondly that she was drawing his attention to just how tempting her lips were.Keith shook the thought from his head.If he wasn’t careful he would get distracted and either drop his end of the tree or worse, keep walking when she had stopped and knock her over, making the tree land on her.Then he would have to drop it, rush to help her, take her hand, pull her up and close to him, her petite frame against his…

‘This will do!’She grinned over at him, snapping him out of his reverie, and he cleared his throat.They lowered the tree and she shoved her fogged up glasses into her coat pocket, giving up on them for now.

Pidge had found various boxes of decorations in storage when looking for computer parts, including a tree base, and it only took a few minutes for them to screw it in place, Pidge crawling under the lowest branches and contorting herself to do so until it was good and secure.

‘This is awesome.’She said as she crawled backwards and sat back on her heels, looking up at Keith.‘Everyone will be so surprised.’

‘Finding a tree in the rec room?Yeah, I think they will be.’He chuckled as he moved some of the tangled branches.

‘It’s a Christmas tree.’She got to her feet and punched him lightly in the bicep.‘We have to have one, even if there isn’t much to celebrate right now.It’ll help morale and stuff.And it’ll be fun.’

‘You keep saying that, but so far all I’ve got is sticky.’He dusted at his sap stained hands.

‘Gross.’She nudged him with a playful look before heading over to the first box, missing his blush at what she had so simply implied.‘Lights, lights, lights.’

Keith cleared his throat, taking the moment to compose himself, before joining her as she pulled out garlands of tinsel and threw them on the nearest chair.‘Are you sure they’re in that one?’

‘The label says so, but who reads labels, am I right?’

‘You read every label.’He reminded her with a small smirk.

‘Of course I do.Labels are there to give instructions and act as reminders.We’re not animals.’She pulled out a string of lights, neatly wrapped around a cable tidy, before looking up at him earnestly.‘Oh my God, I think I’m in love!’

‘You’re…what?’He said hurriedly, not quite believing what he had heard.Was she confessing as part of a conversation?Did she feel the same way as he did towards her?

‘Hell yes!Whoever put these lights away is a genius!It’s so tidy!’

Keith watched her head back to the tree and plug in the lights, checking they worked, his heart still pounding a mile a minute.For a moment he thought she was about to…he huffed out a breath.He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Pidge by seeing something that wasn’t there, by making assumptions.He had always tried to see the bigger picture, do what was best, what was right, and he knew that as a member of the team Pidge’s friendship was more important, working together was more important, than his personal feelings, but he just couldn’t get past them, couldn’t get past the what if?What if she liked him in return?What if he did nothing and lost his chance, lost her?What if he never tried and spent the rest of his life regretting it?He watched her as she crawled around the tree, unwinding the lights as she went, humming a Christmas song, his mouth curving into a smile as she got poked in the face with a branch and said _quiznak_ under her breath.A soft laugh fell from his lips as he approached her, crouching beside her in the direction she was moving.

‘Here.’He took the reel from her, their fingers brushing and she looked up at him with a small gasp, a blush staining her cheeks.‘I didn’t mean to make you jump, I just thought it would be easier if we pass it around to one another.’

She nodded quickly and moved back around the tree, ready to take the cable from him, trying to ignore the way her stomach had fluttered when their fingers touched.She wished this schoolgirl crush she had on her teammate would just go away already, it was severely clouding her judgement and taking up far too much of her time.That was why she had thrown herself into her research, why her own father had effectively banned her from working, because she was trying to find something else to occupy her waking, and sleeping, hours.Keith was always there, even if it was just in her mind.She found a hundred things a day she wondered what he would think of, or that she couldn’t wait to show him, and honestly it was getting irritating.Emotions were definitely a distraction, she just hadn’t considered that they could affect her quite so much!She liked being logical, and focused, and…Keith.What?!No!She was trying to think straight not get distracted…by those lilac eyes that were gazing at her expectantly as she missed the cable he was offering her.

‘Black to green, you reading me, Pidge?’He said as he nudged her arm with it, her cheeks suddenly tinted and he frowned.‘Are you feeling okay?You look kind of flushed.’

‘Fine!I’m fine.’She said rapidly, taking the cable and using the tree to hide her blush as she threaded the lights.

‘You’re not coming down with something?’He met her at the other side of the tree, his eyes still worried.

‘I’m really okay.I mean, we just carried the tree in and I didn’t take my coat off yet, so maybe I’m overheating.That must be it.’She spoke rapidly, trying to come up with an excuse an actually being pretty pleased with herself for the one she did.

‘Then take it off and take a minute to cool down.’He took the cable and continued about their task while Pidge did what he suggested, removing her coat, throwing it on the back of a chair, and letting out a huff of air before returning to the tree.

‘I got it.’She took the lights from Keith as he reached as far as he could around the branches, now high enough that Pidge barely had to bend to begin threading them higher up.

‘It looks more festive already.’He said as he stepped back to take a look at the front, turning to smile at her as he realised what she had been wearing under her coat…or rather what she hadn’t been.All she wore was form-fitting racerback vest, perhaps the tightest thing he had ever seen her wear, and paired with the straight leg jeans she wore she looked so different, her petite yet definitely feminine frame accentuated.He swallowed, hard, the pun intended, and before he realised it his feet were leading him back to her, helping her with the last of the lights.She toed the control switch until the lights twinkled prettily, reflecting in her amber eyes as she smiled broadly.

‘I missed this,’ she said quietly, ‘while we were in space.Holiday songs, the Christmas tree, Mom’s homemade panettone.Matt cheating at Monopoly.Sneaking Bae Bae scraps from the table when no one was looking.’She sighed happily before looking at him beside her, his face now more serious.‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to ram my family down your throat.’

‘It’s okay.’He smiled genuinely at her.‘I was just thinking what it will be like this year.We might not get to celebrate the same way because of circumstances, but I’d like to try, plus my mom is around this year.’

‘Oh, it’s your first Christmas together!’She said excitedly, positively bouncing as she grabbed his arm.‘Have Christmas with us!Mom is already preparing things and she always cooks enough to feed the entire garrison.Two more would be nothing.’

‘We can’t impose on you like that.’He laughed, grateful for the offer all the same.‘It’s a time for family.’

‘Keith,’ she looked at him seriously, ‘you are my family.’

Keith was overwhelmed the moment the words were out of her mouth and it took nothing more than for him to move his arms to embrace her, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin.He closed his eyes and marvelled at the feel of her, the scent of her shampoo, the soft contours of her body pressed against his, and his arms were around her before he even realised.‘Thanks for saying so.’He murmured, resisting the urge to press his lips to her hair.

‘It’s true.’She shrugged and looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed, and what she had been planning to say died in her throat.She had been about to tell him how special he was to her, how since he returned to the team she had felt a sense of home, a sense of belonging, she hadn’t felt since they left Earth, and it was all because of him.‘I mean, we’re all a family, right?’She said defensively.‘All the paladins, and Coran, even Kaltenecker.’She included the cow?!She inwardly grimaced.‘Not that you’re like a cow!Because you’re better than a cow, than a whole barnyard!You’re not an animal!You are a mammal, but not an actual animal and…’

Keith laughed, interrupting her ramble.‘I get it, and I appreciate it.’

‘Phew.’She dropped her forehead against his chest then realised exactly what position they were in.She rapidly dropped her arms and stepped back, putting some space between them as she rubbed the back of her neck.‘Sorry, I know you’re not a hugger.’

He wasn’t, it was true, but for her he was more than willing to make an exception, but how did he say that without seeming…creepy.‘Really, it’s okay.It was…nice.’

‘You don’t sound so sure.’She said as she walked back to the boxes and started looking through them.

‘I’m still getting used to nice.’He admitted.

‘Well, it’s about time you did.’She brandished a festive hat at him menacingly.‘Because you’re stuck with me.I mean us.’She hastily corrected herself.

‘Like I’d have it any other way.’He chuckled before taking the hat from her hand and placing it on her head, the red sequins sparkling as he ensured the pom pom was resting beside her ear.‘Now you look the part.’

She screwed up her nose and looked up, trying to see the white fluffy trimmed edge and failing.‘I don’t know if I’m cut out to be an elf, and I swear I will quiznaking end you if you say I’m short enough!’

He burst out laughing at her threat.‘I never said a word.’He held up his hands in submission.‘But I do think you look more festive.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’She muttered before turning back to the box, suddenly reemerging with a flourish of; ah hah!She spun and quickly slipped a headband over his head before he could move or protest.‘Now I’m not the only one!’She dissolved into her own fit of giggles as Keith looked up to see a piece of plastic mistletoe on a spring dangling just above and in front of his head.

‘You think this is funny?’He poked at her ribs as she continued to laugh at him.

‘Hilarious!’She gripped her stomach against the stitch she had forming.‘I dare you to put it use.Maybe on Lance, or even James!That would be…’

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as he tilted her chin towards him and kissed her, his eyes searching hers as he immediately pulled away again.

‘Huh.’Pidge managed, her cheeks scarlet and eyes wide, breath falling heavily through her parted lips.

‘Sorry.’Keith glanced down then back up at her with an apologetic look.‘I shouldn’t have, without asking, even with the mistletoe.’

‘Right.Consent.’Pidge nodded rapidly.‘That’s important.’

‘Right.Sorry.’

They both remained where they stood, Keith internally screaming at himself for being so forward, while Pidge warred with herself about what she should do, how she should take it.She assumed Keith wanted to kiss her, as he had done so, and technically they were still under the mistletoe, so technically there was a seasonal obligation.She swallowed back what she could only assume was nerves and looked up to find his eyes snap back to hers, his cheeks as red as her own.

‘May I?’She asked politely, pointing to the mistletoe.

‘Uh, sure.’Keith assumed she meant to take it off him and put it back in the box, never to sully their Christmas again, so when she went up on her toes, pressed her palms to his chest for balance, and brought her lips close to his, he was more than surprised.

‘Sure you’re sure?’She whispered, her breath fanning against his skin in a way that had his stomach flutter.

‘Certain.’He replied, his lips barely moving out of fear he may do something wrong, wanting her to lead, just this once, so there was no mistake.

Pidge made a small humming noise, her lips curving into a smile before closing the small gap between them.Her lips were soft and demure, unmoving; a tentative, innocent touch that begged to be explored, and Keith watched as her eyes closed before dropping back onto her heels, breaking the kiss once more.He watched her swallow, the smile from moments ago having faded from her lips.Her eyes darted between his, much as they did when running over a data screen, and he wondered what data she was trying to extrapolate from them, what information she sought, until, finally, she cleared her throat and spoke again.

‘So, is this just a mistletoe thing or do you, you know, want to make this a kiss each other all the time thing?’

It took Keith all of two ticks to realise what she was asking, and another tick on top of that to rip the mistletoe from his head and throw it aside while his other hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her jawline.‘An all the time thing.’He gave a small laugh.‘I don’t need mistletoe to want to kiss you.’

Pidge’s face split into a grin as she all but launched herself back onto her toes, pressing her lips firmly to his as her arms curved around his shoulders.Keith was forced, not unwillingly, to steady her with his hand on her waist, keeping her balanced with it and his body until her lips again left his.This time she didn’t move away, didn’t drop back down to her feet, and seemed perfectly content to cling onto him.

‘That’s great.Really great.’She pecked his lips again quickly but he followed her, the hand from her cheek shifting into her hair so he could hold her to him for longer.He kept the kiss innocent, not wanting to rush anything, but he struggled to imagine how this could get any better, even this igniting things in him he never thought he would experience, and when they parted once more he lowered her to her feet, following her down so he could rest his forehead against hers.

‘Merry Christmas, Katie.’He murmured, stealing another simple yet sweet kiss simply because he could, and she laughed.

‘Best quiznaking Christmas ever!’


End file.
